Solar cell modules for use in solar photovoltaic power generation and so forth each include a plurality of crystalline solar cells electrically connected together, the plurality of crystalline solar cells including, for example, silicon substrates.
In such a solar cell module, strip conductive leads (connection tabs) composed of a metal are soldered to first electrodes of solar cells and electrodes on backsides of adjacent solar cells to connect the plural solar cells together (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-278695).